


alex danvers is a lesbian and shes in love with maggie

by fandom_and_stuffs



Series: something every day of 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, day four is DONE, probably awfully ooc but who tf cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: alex n maggie go on a date!





	

Alex was nervous. Alex was beyond nervous. Alex was also excited. Beyond excited. It was going to be a good night. The doorbell rang. Fuck. She wasn’t ready, she couldn’t do this, she was going to make a fool out of herself, it was going to end up awful-    
“Hey!” Without being fully aware of her actions, she had opened the door and was staring her date for the night right in the face.    
“Hi, Maggie,” Alex said, grinning suddenly. Her nerves seemed to melt away just from looking at Maggie’s smiling face. What was she even nervous about in the first place? She was just going on a date with Maggie. “I just gotta grab my phone and then we can go.”    
“Alright,” Maggie replied, slipping her hands into the pockets of her brown leather jacket. Alex picked up her phone, made her way back to the door and they stepped outside in unison.    
“So,” Alex said, looking at her date, unable to think about anything but how gorgeous her hair looked in the soft light of the streetlamps. “Where are we headed on this… ridiculously cold night?”    
“Someplace warm?” Maggie joked, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows. Alex laughed. Both of their arms were swinging side by side. “There’s this nice little place - out of the way, and it’s a walk, but it’s worth it.”    
“Well, let’s hope you’re right.” Alex smiled, so happy to be there with a beautiful girl. Carefully, she slipped her hand into Maggie’s. Maggie clasped her hand tightly in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway if u say alex isnt a lesbian u can catch these hands
> 
> im on tumblr @barbaragordonpng


End file.
